It is well known that certain commercial establishments have baked bread, pizza and related food products in ovens that are frequently called a brick oven, a stone oven or an oven with a similar name.
The prior art ovens typically have a bottom covered with a plurality of stones on which the food products are baked. A top is connected to the bottom and constructed to form a domed chamber over a baking area located on the plurality of stones. A heat source is used to provide a constant heat within the chamber because the baked food product is adversely effected from a lack of constant heat, which may occur when air freely flows to the heat source. A single passageway is provided to extend through the top through which the unbaked food product is passed into the chamber and a baked food product is removed from the chamber. Because the food products are baked, it is desirable that the ovens provide a constant temperature to the food product. To accomplish this desired result, the access into the chamber of this type oven is limited to a single passageway and the heat source being used provides a constant heat. However, the single passageway severely limits access to the oven chamber, which limits the production of baked food product. This-in-turn, prevents these commercial establishments from producing the desired quantity of baked food product. Thus, a consumer must pay high prices for this type food product or consume a food product that is baked differently.
Further, these prior art ovens may include a heat source to burn a solid fuel, which provides a flavor to the food product being baked. This flavor enhancing heat source, however, is supplied with the solid fuel before heating the chamber and set afire. Because the ovens have only a single passageway, the flavor enhancement only occurs while the solid fuel is being burned. After the fire has died, then the flavor enhancement changes. Thus, the flavor does not occur uniformly for the baking of all the food products.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stone bottom oven with multiple passageways allowing access into the chamber of an oven to increase the production from such an oven.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stone bottom oven provides a uniform flavor enhancing heat source may be provided with a solid fuel after the baking cycle has begun.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stoned bottom oven with multiple passageways allowing access into the chamber of an oven that prevents the free access of air into the chamber.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stone bottom oven with multiple passageways allowing access into the chamber of an oven that prevents the free access of air into the chamber by using a door mounted to the top while providing sufficient air to completely burn the fuels and prevent the formation of soot on the food product.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stone bottom oven with multiple passageways allowing access into the chamber of an oven that prevents the free access of air into the chamber by using a fire burning a solid fuel, which provides a flavor enhancement to the food product being baked.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stone bottom oven with multiple passageways allowing access into the chamber of an oven that permits removal of ashes from a solid fuel burning source without interrupting the baking of the food product.